Dance With Me
by l-lope estheim
Summary: It's the party celebrating the first anniversary of the Kishin Ashura's defeat and Soul is being his usual stubborn self, but the party isn't all bad, for Maka at least. summary isn't great, short but sweet fluff


**Hello everyone, I am having a bit of writers block on my Final Fantasy story so I decided to do this one-shot for Soul Eater. I'd like to see what the Soul Eater fandom thinks of my writing (I don't intend to do Final Fantasy XIII forever), I have not read the Manga, only seen the Anime so… yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this either.**

Dance With Me

Light, catchy music played from the speakers as multiple people moved around the large dance floor. Soul was leaning against the wall trying to relax with the music, but as usual Maka was there to "spoil" it. "Come on, Soul", she pleaded.  
"Nooo", he said calmly, but drawing it out.  
"Pleeeeease", she said for what had to be the fifth time.  
Soul sighed in aggravation, "how many times I got to say no before you leave me alone".  
"Why won't you come and dance with me Soul", she said in a slightly nagging voice.  
Soul growled, finally having enough, "because I don't want to dammit, now leave me alone".  
"Fine", Maka yelled, "you lazy, stubborn oaf", and she stalked off, leaving him knowing he would regret it later.

Maka walked back through the scattered crowd of people, trying to calm herself. "Stupid Soul", she muttered. She took a deep breath and sighed. When she looked up she saw Crona over by the stairs talking to Kid. He had become a lot less nervous in the last year and, although he was still far more nervous than the average person (especially around Professor Stein, but then again, who isn't), she was proud of how much he had improved. She walked over to the pair with a bright smile on her face. "Hey Kid, hey Crona".  
Kid looked up smiling, "good evening Maka", he said.  
"Hi", Crona said in his quiet, but happy tone.  
"Well I hope you are enjoying the party Maka", Kid said.  
"Yeah, it's great", Maka said, smiling and trying not to think about Soul.  
Kid peered over Maka's shoulder and smiled, "sorry to be so brief but I'm going to ask my girlfriend to dance", he said walking away. Maka turned and watched as kid walked over to Liz and held out his hand, she smiled and took it. Their relationship had been awkward at first, they had been worried that Patty would have seen it as Kid choosing Liz over her, but Patty was just happy for her sister, although, she had threatened to mess up all of Kids paintings and other symmetrical things in his house if he even thought about dumping Liz. To most people's surprise (even Lord Death's) Kid hadn't been worried at all. Maka guessed that meant their relationship would be long term at the least.

Maka snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to see Crona watching her, when she looked at him he blushed and looked at his feet, his pink bangs hiding his face. Maka held back a laugh, _he's so cute when he's nervous, witch admittedly is still most of the time._ She went to stand in Kid's place next to Crona. After a moment Crona spoke, "so Maka, is Black Star being annoying again".  
Maka looked up at him, "huh, what makes you say that Crona"? She asked.  
"Well I heard you yell Stubborn, Oaf before", he said meeting her gaze.  
Maka giggled, "Actually it was Soul being stubborn this time".  
"Oh", Crona said looking a little embarrassed again, "what did he do"?  
Maka sighed, "I really wanted to dance but he's being too lazy".  
"Oh", Crona said again. There was a long silence before he spoke again, "uh, d-did you still want to… d-dance I mean".  
Maka looked up at him again, he was blushing heavily but he held his gaze, "yeah, why? Are you offering"?  
"w-well, yes, but only I-if you want to with me", he stuttered.  
Maka giggled again, "Crona, do you even know how do dance", she asked.  
"W-well no", he admitted hanging his head again.  
Maka looked out over the crowd again, "b-but I'm a-a swordsman", she heard him say, making her turn back to him, "a-and most of my techniques are developed f-from dance moves or v-vice versa", he was still blushing quite a lot, "s-so I could s-still dance with you".  
Maka was surprised by his persistence, but she smiled happily and agreed.

They made their way out onto the dance floor and began dancing. Maka was initially surprised by the confidence of his movements, he seemed much more comfortable, and she recognized some of his movements were similar to when she had seen him perform elaborate moves during battle, he was clearly much more at ease when he knew what he was doing. After a while the music became slow, as did their movements, and he took this opportunity to speak, "M-Maka I wanted to thank you, f-for all that you've done for me".  
Maka looked at Crona in surprise, he was blushing again, "that's ok Crona, that's what friends are for".  
"y-yeah but… you've done so much more for me, h-helped me learn how to talk to people, let me join your team, e-even helped me find a place to live".  
Maka was blushing now, at his compliments, "Crona".  
"You've always been there for me even when I wanted to give up, and you've always got patience for me, and you always listen if a need to talk". He stopped talking seemingly running out of compliments for the moment, but Maka had heard enough to decipher the feeling behind his words, and without any of her own she drew him close and brought her face to his and kissed him, they held there for a moment before Maka pulled back, she was blushing, but Crona had turned a darker shade than his hair, which was something considering how pale he was, he had a very surprised look on his face but after a minute he began to smile. Maka smiled back happily and they continued to dance.

Soul sighed, he should probably find Maka and apologize or she would end up hitting him with her book again. He pushed off of the wall he was leaning on, put his hands in his pockets and walked around the crowd looking for his Meister. He finally spotted her and was unexpectedly shocked, she was dancing with Crona, even as he watched she leaned in and kissed him softly. Soul felt a pang of jealousy, even though he hadn't wanted to dance, the sight of her with Crona sent waves of anger and annoyance through him. He turned and strode across the room and strait out the front door, not even noticing as he bumped Black Star on his way.  
"What's his problem"? Black Star asked Tsubaki.  
"I'm not sure", Tsubaki said concerned.

**So please review and tell me what you think I'd really be interested to know (good or bad I don't care).**


End file.
